Hold Me Close A Nelena Story
by xblackkeysJCP
Summary: It says it's a follow up of Camp Rock - but it ain't. I just didn't have anything to follow it up by, it's a new story from scratch. Comment ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hold Me Close [A Nelena Story]**

**Okay so this is a Nelena story, I really love this couple and I had a few ideas on my mind. So here's the first chapter, hope you like it (:**

**- Nick's P.O.V – **

It was back then in the 4th grade, when Selena and I met. She just moved in next door, I immediately went to meet her and her family. That's when we became best friend, we hanged out every day. I just didn't know that I'd fall in love with her 5 years later. I never told her that I loved her, now we're seniors, going to college next year and yet she doesn't know that I think about her every night. My dreams got crushed the day, the school's jock-David, asked her out. Just about 3 months ago, I can still remember the night I was going to tell her that I was in love with her for the past 5 years:

I drove to her house to pick her up to go see a movie. I rang the doorbell as usual, I waited outside for her. I remember when she opened the door – she looked so gorgeous, I couldn't stop staring at her, everything about her was beautiful.  
"Err... Nick?"She waved her hand in front of me, I couldn't take my eyes off her, and she never dressed up so much for a movie.  
"Oh, sorry, you ready to go?"I finally took my eyes off her, and just started to look around trying not to make too much eye contact.  
"Go where?"I was surprised she forgot, she never forgot about our movie night.  
"To the cinema. It's Friday, we do this every Friday, Sel." I just stood there confused. She also looked confused but then her expression changed – to an apologetic face.  
"Oh, right. Nick, I'm sorry, I can't go out tonight, David asked me out, I really honestly didn't believe he would, I mean I sometimes saw him gaze over at me. But..." She went on for longer, it crushed me inside, she couldn't see how much pain she caused me, I put on a brave face, but it didn't really work.

**I decided to stop there. I don't want to give too much away, I know it's probably not the best beginning but I tried. Please comment. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter (: , I decided I'd just let you guys see Selena's POV (: **

**-Selena's POV. –**

I was bursting out with joy while telling Nick how I had a crush on David before. When I finally stopped to take a breath, I saw Nick's face, he looked so upset, I never missed out on movie night, but I also hardly dated.  
"Nick, are you OK?" I paused looking at him, he just looked straight down.  
"Oh right, me. Erm... yeah" he didn't look up once. "Well, I'll leave now, have fun tonight, see you around Sel" He said it like I wasn't going to see him ever again. He started to walk away, but I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.  
"Nick, what's wrong? I am really sorry for missing out tonight." I was really sorry, but I didn't think it would be a big of a deal.  
"No, Sel, its fine, go out. I mean if you really like him, then go with him, we'll go out tomorrow probably." I felt so guilty just ditching him. Then I saw David pull into the driveway.  
"Er, well I guess, I have to go now." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to David's car.

**-Nick's POV-  
**All she did was give me a peck on the cheek then she ran to David's car, I saw how she looked at him, I'll admit, I was madly jealous of him. Then they drove off, Selena waved goodbye to me. I probably stood there for 30minutes. Then I drove back home. I tried to hide all my sadness, and keep a brave face on. I walked in to see Joe making out with some girl – probably his 3rd girl in the past week and a half.  
"Joe?" I cleared my throat. Then he pulled away.  
"Oh, hey bro, back so soon?" He smirked at me. I nodded towards the girl. He sat there confused. Then he realised.  
"Oh right, Nick, this is Demi, Demi – Nick, my nerdy brother" He laughed.  
"Nice to meet you, Nick" She smiled at me and stuck her hand out, and I shook it. She seemed so polite. I wondered if she knew how stupid it is falling for Joe.  
"Nice to meet you too." I smiled. Then I went upstairs, they were down there sucking faces for about an hour after I left.

**It's a bit long (: Please comment! 3+ for the next one. **


End file.
